Gohan:Bend or Break
by maverick9871
Summary: After the defeat of Cell, Gohan's life is struck by challenge after challenge. Now he goes to Orange Star High to complete his education. Will the latest challenge cause him to bend or will he finally break. This story has several pieces of crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

It was a sunny Monday morning in Satan City.

At Orange Star High School, the Director of the School, Mr. Oshimida, looked up from the folder on his desk and said "Very well, it appears that everything is in order for you to attend our school Mr. Son. If you would please follow me, I shall take you to your first class and introduce you."

Gohan Son nods his head and said "Thank you Mr. Oshimida."

Mr. Oshimida stood up and opened the door, escorting Gohan toward the 2nd floor of the school and to a class room half way down the hall.

Mr. Oshimida opened the door and said "This is your Homeroom class, English with Ms. Hamilton. Ms. Hamilton, I have a new student for your class. This is Mr. Gohan Son. He passed each of his entrance exams with a perfect score. He will only be in your classes 4 days a week though."

At this everyone in the room looked confused and Ms. Hamilton, the English teacher asked "Why is that Mr. Oshimida sir."

Mr. Oshimida said "Mr. Son works at Capsule Corp under a junior researcher program. The day he is not here, he is at Capsule Corp and from what I have been informed by Bulma Briefs, the day he is not here is the day he is working there."

At this several students excidely began to whisper to each other only to stop as Ms. Hamilton slapped her ruler against her desk.

Gohan stepped forward into the class and said "If this will cause a problem I can attend somewhere else."

Ms. Hamilton said "No Mr. Son, this will not cause a problem though I am suprised to hear about this junior researcher program sponsored by Capsule Corp. If you don't mind me asking, how did you sign up for the program."

Gohan said "You can't. It's by invite only."

A male voice from the back of the class shouted "That's not fair."

Gohan looked toward the boy who spoke and said in a neutral voice "Fair. Who said life is fair."

Ms. Hamilton frowned and said "I think you should stop right now Mr. Son."

Gohan looked at her a moment before he sighed and said "Very well. Forgive me for my comment but life is never fair."

Ms. Hamilton pursed her lips and said "Please find a seat Mr. Son."

Gohan nods and began to walk toward an empty seat near the back of class.

Mr. Oshimida frowned a moment before he said "Well have a good day everyone." before he walked out of the class closing the door.

Gohan sat in the back of class ignoring the looks some of the students were shooting him.

Gohan remained quite at the back of class for the rest of the lesson until class let out for lunch.

Gohan waited for every to leave the class before he got up and left the class with a frown on his face.

As he walked out of the class the male student who shouted stood there and said "Who the hell do you think you are."

Gohan looked at him a moment before he said "Just walk away."

The student glared at Gohan and drew back his fist and was about to swing it forward when a female voice said "What is going on here."

Both Gohan and the boy looked over and saw a black hair girl with a white shirt and black biker shorts standing there with a glare on her face.

The boy quickly said in a scared voice "Videl, it's nothing, isn't that right Gohan." with a scared look on his face.

Gohan looked back and forward a moment and said "What ever." as he started to walk away.

The girl named Videl said "Hold it." as she glared at Gohan's back.

Gohan kept walking and saw a sign that read ROOF

Gohan opened the door and began to climb the stair to the roof.

Videl screamed "Didn't you hear me. I said hold it." as she began to chase after Gohan up to the roof.

Gohan ignored her as he sat down on the ledge of the roof and reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule and pressed a button on the top of it before he tossed the capsule in his mouth.

Videl glared at Gohan and said "I'm talking to you."

Gohan said "And."

Videl glared even more angrily at him and said "I don't know who the hell you think you are but..."

Gohan reached his hand toward his mouth and yawned and said "Don't care." before he streched out on the brick ledge and put his hands behind his head.

Videl took several angry breaths and said "Now see here..."

Gohan said "What color."

Videl blinked and said "What." in a confused tone.

Gohan looked over at her and said "The boy down there called you Videl. I don't know if that is your name, a nick name or anything else. Truthfully, I don't care either. You come up here demanding things and trying to force your opinion on me like either a mother toward a child or a girlfriend or wife. Your not my mother so that leaves girlfriend or wife. The only way you could be either of those is if we have a mutual beneficiary that pleases us both. Your standing there trying to dominate me with your opinion outside of the bedroom, so my question is what color are the clothes your wearing in the bedroom."

Videl's eyes widen as her face turned red and Gohan said "Since we both know your not going to tell me the answer to that question, then I don't want to listen to any of your other comment's. I don't fell like or have time time to listen to your rants. This is your senior year since you were in my last class. It's time for you to grow up little girl."

Videl said angrily "Little girl, LITTLE GIRL. I'll show you little girl." as she charged at Gohan with her fist drew back and went to punch him.

Gohan laid there with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head in a relaxing pose and Videl punched him several times and Gohan yawned and said "Is that all you got little girl." in a bored tone.

Videl screamed loudly and began to beat on Gohan.

Several people ran up the stairs hearing Videl scream and they stood there in shock as Videl continue to hit Gohan over and over again.

Ms. Hamilton said in a demanding voice "MS. SATAN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS."

Videl paused and turned to look at several students and Ms. Hamilton and several other staff members who were looking in shock.

Gohan yawned and said "It's to loud here. I just came up here to get some peace and quite. I'll try sitting under that tree over there instead." as he rolled off the ledge toward the ground below causing several staff and students to scream in shock and run toward the edge and saw Gohan walking on the ground below toward the tree and once under the tree he laid down on the grass in the shade and put his hands behind his head.

Ms. Hamilton let out a breath as did several others before she turned to Videl and said "Ms. Satan, my room, NOW."

Videl frowned but began to move toward the door as several students moved out of her way.

Once Videl made it to Ms. Hamilton's classroom, Ms. Hamilton said "Ms. Satan, I do not know what that was about and before you say anything you will listen to me. You have been given special treatment because of your community service to the police force but there are rules and standards that even the police must adhear to. What I just saw up on that roof was far beyond anything that could be considered right. Now you will explain to me exactly why you thought it was a good idea to physically attack an unarmed student who was not physically provoking you in any way that could be considered dangerous."

Videl said "He said..."

Ms. Hamilton said "STOP...I do not care what he said. Words may hurt your feelings or make you angry but there is no reason why any words that he said should have resulted in physically attacking him. Besides words, did he do ANYTHING to give you reason to attack him."

Videl frowned and said "He ignored my orders for him to stop."

Ms. Hamilton frowned and said "And by what right do you have to order any student in this school to do anything."

Videl said "He was fighting with Tom White."

Ms. Hamilton blinked and said "And where was this fight at."

Videl said "Outside your classroom when class was dismissed. Tom drew back his fist to punch Gohan."

Ms. Hamilton said "And what did Gohan do."

Videl frowned and said "Nothing. I shouted at both of them demanding they explain what was going on. Tom said that nothing was going on and Gohan walked away. I told him to stop and he ignored me and went to the roof. I ran after him and..."

Ms. Hamilton held up her hand and said "Enough. Videl, from what I have heard, Tom was the person starting a fight and Gohan, by your own confession, didn't even try to defend himself, just like on the roof. Instead of coming to me who was just inside this room or bringing Tom to a member of the staff, you chased after the victim and then attacked him. Videl...I know your father is the worlds champion and that you are crime fighter, but it appears to me that your fame and power is going to your head and you are starting to become the very thing you claim to fight."

Videl opened her mouth but a glare from Ms. Hamilton stopped her.

Ms. Hamilton said "Videl, I want you to go home for the rest of the day and think about what you have done. It's not an expulsion but a cooling off. I will notify the rest of your teachers that you had to go home for personal reasons...but tomorrow I want you to approach Mr. Son and appologise to him for what you did."

Videl said "But..."

Ms. Hamilton glared at her and said "ENOUGH...If you can not face the person you attacked and tell him your sorry then you are not a student I want in my class. Do not return to this school until you can face the consequences of your actions."

Videl frowned and started toward the door, when the door opened and Mr. Oshimida appeared in the door and said "Ms Hamilton, what is this I hear about Ms. Satan attacking Mr. Son."

Ms. Hamilton said "I'm afraid it's true sir and I've already talked to her about it." as she then explained the punishment she ordered.

Mr. Oshimida frowned and looked at Videl and said "Mr. Son just called my office and told me that a family emergency required him to leave. Obviously your attack on him required him to leave school to most likely seek medical attention and possibly because of fear of being attacked again Ms. Satan. I agree with Ms. Hamilton's punishment and depending on what happens with Ms. Son will determine if additional punishment is required. This is a school where students come to be educated. Not your fathers gym where you can beat on other students. If you have a problem with that I will have no choice but to explain to your father, the police, and the press, exactly why you are no longer a student in this school."

Videl got tears in her eyes and Mr. Oshimida stepped aside allowing Videl to quickly leave the classroom.

Mr. Oshimida sighed and said "I can't believe this. I thought having Mr. Son here would be a good thing for our school. Especially with all the donations we are recieving to allow him to come."

Ms. Hamilton asked "What benifits."

Mr. Oshimida looked at her and said "Capsule Corp was going to give us several equiptment upgrades including new computers, new sports equiptment, and give us a new science lab while the Ox Kingdom also was giving us a large monitary donation."

Ms. Hamilton looked confused and said "Why would they agree to all that for Mr. Son."

Mr. Oshimida said "Don't tell anyone but Mr. Son is actually the King of the Ox Kingdom and is the godson of Bulma Brief."

At this Ms. Hamilton's eyes widen and she said "Are you kidding."

Mr. Oshimida shook his head and said "No. From what I was told, Mr. Son's father was killed by Cell, his mother passed away giving birth to his little brother Goten, his Grandfather, the previous Ox King, contracted that heart virus that was going around back then and died a few months after Gohan's mother. Gohan was forced to take over ruling the Ox Kingdom though he had several trusted advisors that helped him but he took over raising his brother. I was told that Bulma helped him as much as possible where he would spend one week at Capsule Corp and one week at the Ox Kingdom. That is why I believed he made that comment earlier about life being fair. He had the burden of taking over a Kingdom as well as raising a baby. I was told that his mother wanted Gohan to complete his education. He came here to try and have a normal life without all the other pressure."

Ms. Hamilton said "And then all this happened."

Mr. Oshimida sighed and said "Now we will have to wait and see what happens. Did Mr. Son do anything to cause Ms. Satan to attack him."

Ms. Hamilton said "He walked away from her after another student tried to attack him and he said some words that angered her. I don't know what but no matter what he said, there was no reason for her to physically attack him."

Mr. Oshimida nods his head and said "Well lunch is almost over. I better get back to my office. I expect bad news coming my way."

Ms. Hamilton nods her head and thought "_Poor Gohan."_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

It had been 3 days since Gohan had first appeared at Orange Star High and he had not returned. Ms. Hamilton looked at Videl Satan as the students began to leave lunch and she said "Ms. Satan, please stay after a moment."

Videl glanced at her two friends, Erasa and Sharpner and said "Go ahead guys. I'll meet you at our table."

Both nod and left the class and after the last student besides Videl left, Ms. Hamilton closed the door and turned to Videl and said "Videl, Mr. Son has not returned since you attacked him and Mr. Oshimida has tried to contact him but all he has recieved was a message saying that Mr. Son is not available at this time. I have held off until now to see if he would return for you to tell him your sorry but since he has not returned and may never return I find that I must give you some other form of punishment or I fear Mr. Oshimida will expell you and I don't want that to happen to you."

Videl swallowed hard a moment and said "What punishment will I face." in a depressed tone.

Ms. Hamilton looked at Videl and walked to her desk and reached into her drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and said "I want you to contact the Police Chief and inform him that you will be unavailable for a while due to personal reasons. This paper is a student withdraw form. It's time to prove you have more skills to offer the Police then just brute strength. I want you to track down Mr. Son and have him either sign this form withdrawing from our school or return to class with you. You are also not to tell anyone about this. This is YOUR punishment. Do not have your father or the Police, your friends, or anyone else assist you in this. YOU are the one who commited the crime now it is YOU who must pay the price. Do not return until either you have Mr. Son official resignation or have him return with you."

Videl's eyes widen and said "BUT."

Ms. Hamilton held up her hand and said "STOP. I do not want to hear your excuses Videl. I have never been more ashamed then I was the other day when I saw you attacking Mr. Son. Now you can either accept my judgement or you can wait until Mr. Oshimida contact your father, the police, and the press and explain to them why you are expelled. Your choice."

Videl frowned and looked at Ms. Hamilton a moment before her shoulders slouched and she moved forward and took the paper.

Ms. Hamilton reached forward and put her finger under Videl's chin and raised it so she could look into her eyes and said "I know this seem's harsh but it's better for you to learn this lesson now then later."

Videl frowned and Ms. Hamilton smiled a sad smile and said "Videl, let me ask you this. What if the person who made you angry was a little child or someday when your a mother, your own baby. Are you going to lash out and physically attack your own child."

Videl's eyes widen in shock and Ms. Hamilton said "Did you know that before I became a school teacher I was a social worker."

Videl blinked and said "Really."

Ms. Hamilton said "Yes. Now the reason I meantioned attacking children is because when I was a social worker there was a village near the coast that was destroyed by a Tsunami. All the adults in the village were killed leaving several children orphaned. These children, in order to survive would lash out and attack the social workers who tried to catch them and they also stole from nearby towns to get the supplies they needed to survive. We tried several times to get the children and we were attacked each time and forced to flee until we had to ask the Police to come help us to catch them. The reason I am telling you this is because even though they lashed out at us, we still did everything we could to help those children...I even adopted two."

Videl's eyes widen and said "Really."

Ms. Hamilton said "Yes, a little girl named Chico and her brother Rom. Let me tell you, at first it was very hard to take care of them because they would lash out in fear, anger, and sadness...but eventually I was able to prove to them that I cared and Chico's in college now to be a social worker herself so that she can help other children like I helped her while her brother is training to be a Police officer."

Ms. Hamilton stepped back and looked at Videl and said "I could have lashed out at those children who attacked us but I didn't. The words Chico and Rom said to me hurt so badly and there were times I wanted to give up but I didn't. I didn't lash out in anger...and now I have two children I am so very proud of. I'm telling you this Videl because I do not see you as Hercule's daughter. I see you as Videl, my student. I believe there is more to you then a bunch of muscles...Will you prove me right."

Videl got tears in her eyes and said "Yes...thank you Ms. Hamilton."

Ms. Hamilton handed the paper to Videl who took it and Videl wiped her eyes and Ms. Hamilton said "Go ahead and leave. I'll inform Mr. Oshimida about the change in your punishment...and Videl...it's easy to cut your loss and give up...but it can be more rewarding to keep on trying despite how tough it seems to be at times. Good luck with Mr. Son. I honestly hope to see you both back here in class."

Videl looked at her teacher a moment before she got a determined look on her face and nods her head before she grabbed her bag and left."

Ms. Hamilton smiled a moment before she reached into her desk and pulled out a picture of her adopted daughter Chico, her brother Rom, and a black hair boy in an orange karate outfit with a sword on his back.

Ms. Hamilton thought "I can't help but wonder, are you the same Gohan who wanted to get home to his mom that Chico and Rom told me about."

3 days later, Videl was standing outside the door to Capsule Corp in West City.

Videl took a deep breath and walked into the lobby of Capsule Corp.

A receptionist behind the counter said "Hello Ms., can I help you."

Videl looked at her and said "Hello, my name is Videl. I'm looking for a classmate of mine Gohan Son. He works here."

The receptionist blinked a moment and said "Well I guess you could say he works here. If you will wait a moment I can contact Bulma and you can talk to her. I do not know if Gohan is here right now as he comes and goes all the time. I don't think he's here right now since I haven't heard any explosions but he could be. Just a moment." as she picked up her phone and pressed a button before speaking into it.

A few moments later she hung up the phone and said "Bulma is on her way here. Please have a seat over there." as she pointed toward a set of seats.

Videl nods and walked over and sat down on the seat and a few minutes later Bulma walked into the room wearing a pair of overall's and looked around the room and saw Videl and said "Hello dear, my name is Bulma Briefs and you must be Videl. I hear your looking for Gohan."

Videl stood up and said "Um, yes Ms. Briefs."

Bulma said "Bulma please. May I ask why you are looking for Gohan."

Videl bit her lip a moment and said "I...I kind of let my anger get the best of me and lashed out at him durring lunch his first day at Orange Star High and he hasn't been back since."

Bulma said "Well that's because of a family emergency."

Videl said "How bad is Gohan hurt. I know I punched him hard several times before he fell off the roof of the school."

Bulma blinked and said "You attacked Gohan. Why."

Videl slumped her shoulders and said "I let my anger get the best of me. Truthfully another student tried to attack him and I stopped it before it could get physical but then Gohan went to the roof and I told him to stop and chased after him. I followed him to the roof and some words were exchanged and he made me so angry and I attacked him."

Bulma looked confused and said "What did he say that made you angry. Gohan is usually very diplomatic when talking to others."

Videl face went red and said "He started talking about mother's, girlfriends, and wives before he asked me what color by bedroom clothes were."

Bulma blinked a moment before she slapped her forehead and said "Vegeta."

Videl blinked and asked "What."

Bulma sighed and said "What you need to understand is that Gohan is my godson and after his parents passed away he turned to me for a lot of advice along with several other family friends. My husband is distantly related to Gohan and he also stepped in to give him some advice. I don't expect you to know this but are you aware that Gohan is a member of Royalty."

Videl's eyes widen and said "What."

Bulma nods and said "He's the current King of the Ox Kingdom, after his parents and grandfather passed away he had to take up his grandfathers thrown. My husband is also a member of Royalty to a now destroyed Kingdom. 2 years ago, Gohan, dated a young lady who turned out, only wanted him for his money and status. She wound up hurting Gohans little brother, Goten. Since then Gohan refuses to get close to any woman his age in fear of his brother getting hurt or the woman only using him for his fame or money."

Bulma reached up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear a moment before the next moment she seemed to disappear before Videl found herself slammed against the wall by Bulma who held her off the grown by her neck.

Bulma looked at the scared looking Videl and said "So my question little girl, why should I let you ANYWHERE near my godson." as she glared at Videl.

Videl tried to break the hold Bulma had on her and after trying for several moment's finally stopped struggling and said "Please, let me go. I don't want to hurt Gohan. I want to tell him I'm sorry. I've been kicked out of school until I either have Gohan sign an official withdraw form or returns to school with me. Please, let me speak with him." as she looked at Bulma in fear.

Bulma glared at Videl for several moments before a male voice said "Mom, let her go."

Bulma blinked and turned letting Videl go and she said "Trunks...is that you." as she saw her time traveling son Trunks who came from the alternate timeline standing there."

Trunks said "Yes mom, it's me. I don't have a lot of time so listen close. This is a space capsule that is similar to the one you made for dad to train in but it is larger for more people." as he tossed a capsule toward her and she caught it.

Bulma asked "What is going on. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here."

Trunks said "Just like I couldn't explain to you who I was when we first met, I can't tell you now. It's to important. What I can tell you is that Gohan, Goten, and that girl there must take that capsule and goto New Namek. That capsule will have them there in a single day. It's important that they leave before Sunset today."

Bulma frowned and said "Can't you give me some more information."

Trunks looked at Videl a moment befroe he looked at Bulma and said "Mom, it's important that Gohan, Goten, and Videl here are on New Namek 2 days from now. Please."

Bulma sighed and said "Are you sure this girl should go."

Trunks said "Yes. Her being there is important."

Bulma nods her head and said "Very well. Are you returning to your own time."

Trunks said "If I don't leave in the next 10 minutes I might never be able to return to my time."

Bulma nods and walks over and quickly hugs her son and after they hugged Trunks turned to Videl and said "I don't have time to explain but I'm a time traveler who used technology created by my mother Bulma to travel back in time to stop a terrible disaster. You will find out more later but it is important for the future of this world for you to go with Gohan and his brother Goten to the planet New Namek. I know you have questions and they will be answered once you get there but for now you must go with Gohan and help watch over Goten for Gohan. You will meet my past self later who will be able to answer your questions. For now just trust me when I say your presence will be very important in order to protect the world. Even more important then your father's battle with Cell."

Videl's eyes widen and Trunks watch started to beep and Trunks said "Crap, I got to go. Be seeing you Videl." as he disappeared from view.

Videl looked around the room and the receptionist looked at Videl and said "Go down the hall on your right. Third door on the left side is the women's restroom. Bulma will be back in a few and will be able to explain more. Go wash up."

Videl looked at her and said "How can you be so calm about what just happened. She attacked me and then this crazy person came in here claiming to be from the future."

The receptionist said "I've been an employee of Capsule Corp for years. I know more about what is going on then you might believe. That was Bulma's son from the future. You may not remember it but there was a heart virus that went around several years ago that killed close to 10,000 people. In Trunks timeline it killed 2 million people. The cure was created and he brought it back in time to give to his mother who massed produced it and gave it away free. That was not the only danger to this world that has been prevented by the special people here at Capsule Corp and it's partners. Did you know that Cell had a self destruct bomb he was going to use to kill everyone there the day he fought your father. Gohan's father, Goku, destroyed the bomb at the cost of his life. Had he not then Cell never would have been defeated. Now go wash up before Bulma returns with Gohan and Goten. You are going on a trip to New Namek with them, even if I have to knock you out and put you on the ship myself."

Videl frowned and said "That's kidnapping."

The receptionist said "In the words of the fictional character Albus Dumbledore, it's for the greater good. I won't loose any sleep over it. If they say your needed, then your needed. You think Bulma's bad. I'm stronger then she is. Get going...NOW GIRL." as she glared at Videl

Videl quickly got up and moved toward the restroom.

Bulma walked back into the reception area and looked around and asked "Where's Videl, 18."

The receptionist, Andriod 18 looked at Bulma and said "I made the girl go wash up and told her she was going even if I have to knock her out and put her on the ship myself."

Videl walked back in the room looking scared and looked between Bulma and 18 and said "I don't know what's going on here but I just want to go home."

Bulma said "Look Videl. Normally I wouldn't give a care about what you do but when my son from the future shows up and tells us about something like this. It's a good idea to listen to him. Now follow me and I will give you some survival capsules my company has made for emergency. Tell me your clothes size and I'll give you some capsules that will have everything you need to live for several months in the wild if you need it."

Videl asked "Why...why are you doing this. It's not fair."

Bulma turned to glare at Videl and said "Who ever told you life is fair. Now come along girl. I've already contacted Gohan and he along with Goten will be here in an hour. I don't care about your teenage drama but you wanted to talk to Gohan so you will have the 1 day trip to New Namek to talk to him. Now come on."

Videl flinched remembering Gohan saying something similar his first day in class before he began to follow Bulma.

An hour later Gohan walked in with Goten walking beside him and stopped when he saw Videl sitting in a chair in Bulma's lab.

Gohan asked "Bulma, what's going on. You said it was an emergency."

Bulma said "Mirai Trunks showed up and gave me a space capsule. He said you, Goten and this girl here need to take the space capsule to New Namek. He couldn't tell me why but said it was important. The girl also said she wanted to talk to you about what happened at school. I've already packed a bag with supplies for all 3 of you in that bag over there and the space capsule is in the center court yard. Mirai Trunks said you needed to leave before Sunset today." as she pointed toward the bag.

Gohan frowned and said "Why her."

Bulma said "I don't know. He just said she would play an important role in what is to come."

Gohan crossed his arms and looked at Videl who glanced at Gohan and then at Bulma looking scared and Gohan sighed and said "Go home Videl. What ever reason your here for we can do without you. Come on Goten." as he turned and started to walk out of the lab.

Videl looked shocked a moment before she stood up and screamed "WAIT."

Gohan stopped and turned to look at her and said "Didn't you learn already that I don't have to listen to you." in a cold tone.

Videl looked down and said "I'm sorry about that. I know it was wrong and I want to say I'm sorry."

Gohan said "Fine, appology accepted. Now leave."

Videl got a tick mark above her eyebrow and said "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do."

Gohan said "I'm the guy leaving you behind. I don't want or need you."

Videl said "Wait a moment. That future guy said I needed to go with you."

Gohan said "I don't care. Come on Goten," as he grabbed the bag and walked out of the lab.

Videl began to chase after Gohan and Goten and as she caught up with them she said "I'm coming."

Gohan stopped and turned toward her and said "No your not."

Videl said "Yes I am." as she glared at Gohan.

Goten looked between Gohan and Videl and said "Are you going to kiss her big brother."

Both Videl and Gohan's eyes widen in shock and looked at Goten and Gohan asked "Why would I want to kiss someone like her."

Bulma who had followed after the 3 of them heard Goten say "Aunty Bulma and Uncle Vegeta scream at each other like that all the time before they start kissing and then go to thier bedroom and make those strange noises."

Bulma's face went red as did the two teens and Videl said "That's never going to happen." as she crossed her arms.

Gohan said "The woman's right. Never going to happen."

Goten blinked and looked at Bulma and said "That's the same thing you and Uncle Vegeta say before you start ripping each others clothes off."

Bulma eye twitched a moment before she said "Good luck. I just remembered I got an experiment running in my lab." as she turned and quickly left.

Gohan glared at her back before he turned and said "Come on Goten." as he started to walk away again.

Videl frowned a moment before she crossed her arms and began to follow after Gohan and Goten.

When they got into the central courtyard Videl looked at the ship in shock and said "That's really a spaceship."

Gohan said "Yes it is, now leave."

Videl looked at him a moment before she ran up the ramp to the ship and entered the ship and quickly sat down on a seat.

Gohan and Goten both followed her in and Gohan growled at her "Get out."

Videl said "Nope, Now how do we activate this thing."

A mechanical voice said "Activating." as the ship began to vibrate.

Gohan's eyes widen before he quickly grabbed Goten and put him in a seat and strapped him in before the ship suddenly shot into the air while Gohan slipped and fell to the floor a few moments as the viewport showed the Earth getting smaller and smaller.

Gohan glared at Videl who looked sheepish and said "Oop's."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

Gohan looked at Goten and made sure he was OK and Goten said in a hopeful voice voice "Are we really in space."

Gohan said "Yes Goten, we are on our way to New Namek."

Videl said "How can you be sure."

Gohan turned to look at her and said "Because this isn't the first time I've been in space or visited another planet...who grabbed you by the neck."

Videl reached up to her neck and asked "How do you know about that."

Gohan said "I can see the bruising where someone grabbed you by the neck. Now who did that."

Videl swallowed and said "Bulma."

Gohan nods his head and said "Figures. Look...what was your name again. I think it's Videl something but I'm not for sure."

Videl said "My name is Videl Satan."

Gohan blinked and looked at her a moment and asked "Is your dad the guy with the Afro who calls himself champ."

Videl said "Yes."

Gohan said "I see...did your dad ever tell you what really happened at the Cell games."

Videl opened her mouth and said "Of course he did. He told me about those fighters and thier tricks."

Gohan frowned and said "Tricks huh. Great, that means your going to be next to useless when we get to New Namek." as he sat down on one of the chairs.

Videl got a tick on her forehead and said "I'm not going to be useless." in an angry tone.

Gohan looked at her and said "Really." before he fired a low powered KI blast at Videl that hit her and she screamed in pain.

Gohan got up and said "Does that feel like a trick to you girl." as he moved over to Videl.

Gohan reached down and picked Videl up and began to carry her through the ship as he looked around a few moments before he said "Ah, here we go." as he walked toward a tube like machine with a glass all around it.  
Gohan put Videl in the machine and pushed some buttons and the tube filled up with liquid and Gohan left the room to head back to where Goten was.

Several hours later Gohan returned to the room where Videl was and saw her still in the tube and when she saw Gohan she got a scared look on her face and Gohan went to the controls of the machine and typed several commands and the liquid drained out of the tube before it opened up and Gohan said "So, how do you like the Sensu tubes. The scanners say your fully healed but you will be soar for a few hours."

Videl asked "Why...Why did you attack me."

Gohan leaned against the nearby wall and said "Because you need to learn fast that what your father calls tricks are real. I don't know what the situation on New Namek is but since the planet is 5 times larger then Earth, it could take us several hours to find the reason we were told to come here and that's if we fly at Goten's top speed which is 3 times faster then capsule vehicles.

Videl eyes widen as she heard this and Gohan said "Now listen closely. I don't know why Trunks insisted you come on this trip and truthfully I don't want you here because I don't feel like explaining to you about every little thing but you need some basic info so you don't freak out when you meet the people of Namek so go find you some clothes and come back into the bridge of the ship where we were when we launched. If you see a door with a teddy bear stuck on the door leave that room alone. Goten is asleep inside that room and I don't want you to mess with him. Now go find your clothes and come find me." as he turned and left the room.

30 minutes later Videl entered the bridge looking nervous and Gohan motioned toward a chair and said "Sit."

Videl sat down and Gohan said "Now the first thing you should know is that I am half human and half alien. My brother is the same. Our mother was human but our father was a race of beings known as Sayians. As far as I know, there is only one full blooded Sayian left and 3 half blooded Sayians. The rest of our people either died or were killed. Now the Earth has been invaded several times by aliens. Some came for peaceful reasons like Earth's former guardian Kami, and our current guardian Dende. Both of them are actually Namek's. The people of New Namek are also the same race as them. "

Gohan took a deep breath and said "Now there are other aliens like Freeza who was an evil ruler of the Cold Empire who would goto different planets and either enslave the people or eliminate them and sell the planets to other races for a price. There have been other threats to Earth like the Red Ribbon Army and one of thier top scientist, Dr. Gero. The reason I meantioned him is he created CELL."

At this Videl's eyes widen and Gohan said "Dr. Gero also created several andriods. Did you meet Mirai Trunks."

Videl said "Yes, he was the one who said I had to be on this trip." in a nervous voice.

Gohan said "Mirai is from an alternate timeline where a pair of andriods killed nearly every man, women, and children where there were less then half a million people left in the world. He came back in time using a time machine created by his mother Bulma to not only warn us about the andriods but also to give us the cure to a heart virus that originally killed countless lives. My grandfather, died from the heart virus."

Videl said "I'm sorry about your loss."

Gohan shook his head and said "Now Mirai after coming back in time to warn us about the Andriods returned to his own time and using the knowledge he gained in the past defeated the Andriods in his timeline...but then Cell killed Mirai trunks and used his time machine to travel back in time because Cell had the ability to upgrade himself by absorbing others. Cell came back in time to absorb the andriods before they were destroyed in our timeline and became the monster you know of. After Cell was defeated we tracked down the lab where the current Cell was in his incubation chamber and destroyed him changing the timeline again. When Mirai returned to his new timeline he defeated the Cell in the future who would have killed him stopping him from coming back in time. I know it's confusing."

Videl said "So there were two cells."

Gohan said "Cell had the ability to return from near total destruction. If even one cell of his body survived he would have returned at full power within a short period of time. Now tell me Ms. Satan, how could your father defeat a being who had been genetically engineered like that. Especially after you felt a low powered KI blast earlier."

Videl bit her lip and said "I...I don't know."

Gohan sighed and said "Your dad helped some but he didn't defeat Cell. Those of us who were there and fought Cell don't like dealing with the press because it makes us and our families targets for every idiot who wants to make a name for themselves. People live thier lives, ignorant of the real dangers in the universe. If they knew the truth they wouldn't be able to live thier lives. It's a price the Z fighters pay so others don't suffer which is why none of us came forward and told the truth about what happened to Cell. Your father actually did us a favor. I would have killed any reporter who came to my home and upset my brother Goten who I have raised since my parents and grandfathers death."

Videl asked "Why are you telling me this."

Gohan said "Because while many of the people of Earth are ignorant of the truth, there are those we are friends or allies of, like the people of Namek who know the truth. I'm telling you this so if they say something about the part my friends and family played in defeating Cell or others then you would not cause a problem. Especially since you seem to be here for some important reason. Now, I have explained all I feel like talking about right now. I will show you where the food machine is and how to use it before I go to the room next to Goten and get me some sleep. Our current ETA to arrive on New Namek is about 14 hours. You can take any room that either Goten or I are not using. Eat, get plenty of rest, and make sure you have a travel bag ready for you because I don't know when we will return to the ship while we track down the Namek Elders. Now come." as he got up and showed Videl where the food machine was along with how to use it before leaving her to her own design.


End file.
